Esto Es lo Que Parece
by Nanda Rowling
Summary: Un lugar diferente para vivir, una ciudad antigua, un encuentro sorpresa que llevara a una relacion que nunca se hubieran imaginado. Mal Summary. Short-fic. epílogo pronto
1. Edimburgo

Después de que todo acabara, la vida de Draco Malfoy dio un giro, su familia quedo libre de todo cargo legal, pero aun no eran libres del pasado no tan lejano, era un hecho que los Malfoy eran una familia que apoyo a Voldemort desde sus inicios y eso el mundo mágico no olvidaría fácilmente.

Draco Malfoy decidió entrar a su oficialmente último año de Hogwarts, en el cual paso como si no conociera a nadie y siguiendo una rutina de excelencia academia, que se basaba en estudiar, comer, dormir, estudiar. A veces no comía porque en el gran comedor no se sentía cómodo por sus alrededores, en todo ese año no vio a ninguna persona a los ojos, además que decir que hablo más de 1000 palabras durante ese año de estudio era exagerar. Draco Malfoy paso de ser un arrogante niño de Slytherin, a ser un inmaduro que tenía todo a sus pies, a un chico con miedo cargando el peso de proteger a su familia actuando en contra de su voluntad, a finalmente un fantasma con buenas notas.

Al salir del colegio, no soporto ni una semana junto a sus padres, ellos vivían como si todo siguiera normal, como si no les afectara nada a su alrededor, su padre Lucius, consiguió un puesto en su gran querido ministerio, no era un cargo importante, tenía que encargarse del orden y buena administración del departamento principal, y aunque su padre era feliz contando que el mismo ministro lo felicito por su idea de como mandar correspondencia internamente entre los departamentos, Draco sabia la verdad, ese puesto era la farsa más grande del mundo, para tener vigilado a Lucius Malfoy y sus gustos a la magia oscura. Y su madre tan entregada como siempre, dedicada a ser esposa y a ser madre. Ninguno de los dos se opuso cuando su hijo Draco bajo con mochila llena de las cosas necesarias.

-Apenas tenga un lugar fijo les mando una carta para seguir en contacto, y no se preocupen por el dinero no necesito, tengo ahorrado de lo que me dieron durante toda mi vida y trabajare para conseguir el mío propio también.

-Draco, hijo mío tienes que cuidar de ti y mucho. - Narcisa le dio un beso y le arreglo la camisa como siempre lo hacia.

-Hijo recuerda que eres un Malfoy, esta casa siempre será tu casa, ha sido la casa de generaciones de Malfoy. - suspiro Lucius, estaba dejando ir a su bien más preciado -espero y anhelo que las siguientes generaciones vivan tambien en esta casa, y aunque desprecies a tu apellido, y no quieras saber de mi, yo y tu madre estaremos esperando a tu regreso.

-Lo se.- fue lo ultimo que dijo el rubio antes de desaparecerse frente s los ojos de sus padres.

* * *

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo, mejor seguir como amigos? Sin ningún problema ni resentimiento ni nada.- el pelirrojo necesitaba entender bien como quedaban las cosas con entre el y Hermione, siempre la había querido, pensando que al estar juntos estaría todo mas que perfecto, pero lo que hicieron al estar juntos fue descubrir que como amigos las cosas funcionaban mucho mejor y sin complicaciones.

-Ron no lo pienses tanto, nuestra relación fue caso de un año y a distancia, durante las vacaciones de Navidad que vine a la madriguera era tal cual lo fue siempre. - le sonrió demostrando esa seguridad con lo que decía las cosas. Hermione durante ese año de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Ron era solo una gran amistad, la misma que tenia con Harry.

Con Ron estaban confundiendo las cosas y si continuaban con esa relación al final no terminaría bien. Una de las cosas que hizo notar a Hermione que las cosas como enamorados no funcionaba, era cuando escribía las cartas, se dio cuenta que si se equivocaba con los sobre y Harry leía la carta que era para Ron, no habría ningún problema y seria como si fuera para el, ya que no se encontraría con ningún comentario lindo, ni un sentimiento plasmado de enamorados, ni "te extraño" ni un "te quisiera ver" " ya quiero poder estar a tu lado", ninguna de esas frases que para Hermione hubieran sido claves para descifrar sus sentimientos.

-Ron este año fue como siempre con la única diferencia que nos besamos unas cuantas veces. - dijo acordándose de esos besos, que fueron pocos, y que Hermione sentía como si besara a su hermano. - En serio no te preocupes, nosotros no tenemos material de pareja. - se rieron juntos

-Si tienes razón, no me preocupare mas. - sonrió el pelirrojo

-Tu mama será la única que de pondrá triste por nosotros. Ayer me dijo que ya quería vernos casados y con hijos. - continuaron riéndose ahora por las ocurrencias de Molly Weasley. - crees que se enoje mucho al saber que terminamos?

-Molly Weasley se enojara al saber que te vas a Edimburgo a vivir- aseguro Ron, conocía muy bien a su madre para saber que la noticia que Hermione Granger se iría a estudiar las raíces de los elfos domésticos - siempre serás para ella una hija mas y parte de mi familia aunque no tengas hijos pelirrojos y Weasley de apellido.

* * *

Las tardes en Edimburgo pasaban de lo mejor, ya tenía cuatro semanas viviendo en la tierra escocesa y le encantaba, comenzando que su investigación sobre los elfos domésticos cubría lo que le pedían para la primera entrega que había que entregarla a los 2 meses, un tiempo limete que a Hermione no le importo respetar y se dedico a lleno, lo que significaba que tenia un mes libre para conocer todo lo que quisiera, sin tener que madrugar para ir a visitar castillos donde entrevistaba elfos, y quedarse hasta tan tarde leyendo en bibliotecas. Ahora era libre, y lo que mas deseaba Hermione era conocer de una vez por todas la ciudad en la que vivía.

Recorrió las calles como una completa turista, y antes de las tres de la tarde ya estaba agotada y con hambre, pero satisfecha de ya poder decir que conocía todo el castillo de Edimburgo, hasta la parte que solo los magos podían entrar.

La ciudad tenia dos partes , la primera era antigua pero muy linda todo un estilo gótico, piedras en paredes y en el suelo, con una gran cantidad de muggles turísticos. La parte nueva como su nombre lo decía era mas modernas, se podía notar la gran diferencia aunque la ciudad seguía siendo la misma con todo ese espíritu alegre escocés.

Lo que más extrañaba de vivir en Londres, eran a sus amigos, lamentablemente en su estadía en Escocia, la única persona con la que hablaba era el señor muggle de 80 años que vivía en su edificio, y no porque Hermione no quisiera compartir con personas aun no tenia la oportunidad de conocer alguna.

El gruñido de su barriga le hizo recordar el hambre que tenia, era hora de buscar un lugar antes de continuar con su lista de museos.

* * *

La decisión de irse de su casa fue la mas acertada de todas, subirse a ese tren amarillo en King Cross de y bajarse en la estación muggle que mas le sonaba interesante fue una idea al principio infantil, primero porque no tenia criterios para decidir si el nombre era o no interesante, segundo porque podía decidir bajarse en un pueblo de muggles dedicados a cuidar animales y tener plantas a su cuidado para producir frutas, cranjeros le parece que leyó alguna vez en el periódico, en clases de herbologia era el peor en práctica y odiaba a los animales en su clase de criaturas mágicas, así que solo pensar en la idea de bajar en tierra de cranjeros le aterraba. Pero después de viajar como 3 horas, en un tren que paraba a cada rato a dejar y recoger muggles, escucho la palabra que estaba esperando.

"Siguiente estación Edimburgo"

Edimburgo, sonaba interesante, era una palabra nueva y extraña, una combinación rara de letras, presentía que esa ciudad era perfecta para el, su comienzo, un lugar nuevo donde sería solo Draco Malfoy, y nadie sabría su historia con Voldemort, no tendría que soportar miradas de mas, ni sentirse vigilado, ni escuchar susurros al pasar en medio de magos, ahí en ese lugar podría ser simplemente Draco sin todo ese protocolo Malfoy de orden, responsabilidad, honor a la familia. Edimburgo le iba a dar todo lo que el soñaba en estos últimos dias, Libertad.

-Draco! Cariño llegas tarde! - una señora de unos 50 años con demasiadas arrugas y poco maquillaje se acerco a su empleado recién llegado. - tenias que estar aquí a las 2pm, y ya son mas de las 3. - le estiro el delantal que tenia como uniforme.

-Sally Lo se, lo se- se disculpó por el atraso -anoche doble turno en la guía nocturna.- se excusó mientras se ponía el delantal amarillo -en esta época del año lo que mas hay son turistas arriesgados que quieren conocer la ciudad a oscuras, más las actividades de diversión nocturna que ofrece esta ciudad. - le guiño el ojo mientras sonreía. Draco había aprendido a sonreír en esos tres meses viviendo en Edimburgo, había aprendido aceptar a los muggles, hasta estaba viviendo como uno, ya que prefería eso que ser un ex mortifago, ademas que se sentía mejor que nunca. -claro y tu aprovechas a tomar algo de whisky y cerveza gratis- se rió, Sally no podía enojarse con Draco, y en realidad esta era la primera vez que llegaba tarde -Anda muchacho atender las mesas- le sonrió, Sally MacCallister, esa mujer con ya bastantes canas y ojos verde agua. Desde la primera vez que vio al joven rubio entrar a su restaurante, quedo impactada por la seriedad y la tristeza que se le notaba, le recordaba a su hijo Rick, que aunque murió en un accidente cuando era niño, tendría una edad parecida a la de ese muchacho, ese día ella personalmente lo atendió y cuando noto que leía los clasificados para buscar empleo, no dudo en ofrecerle trabajo en el restaurante, por que en realidad si necesitaba ayuda por las tardes. - Aunque para tu suerte los turistas arriesgados no han pasado por aquí y de tu lado solo una mesa ocupada- dijo pasándole la libreta de pedidos y el menú del restaurante. -Oh y cierto mi querido quiero verte doblando turno también aquí. -termino diciendo Sally entrando a la cocina.

En el restaurante de Sally fue el primer lugar donde comió, y como cosa divina la señora arrugada, como el rubio pensó la primera vez que la vio, le ofreció trabajo, esa señora en esos solo tres meses se había ganado el cariño y afecto de Draco, era la primera persona que se portaba con el bien sin compromiso por ser un Malfoy, Sally McCallister lo ayudo a establecerse en una ciudad nueva y desconocida, pero la mejor parte era que lo hacia sin hacer preguntas sobre su pasado.

-Buenas tardes bienvenido a McCallister, en que podemos ayudar? -se acerco a la mesa 4, sin fijarse aun a quien atendía.

-Draco Malfoy?

* * *

No camino mucho para encontrar ese restaurante que se notaba muy típico del lugar, y eso era justo lo que necesitaba un buen plato típico de Edimburgo para completar su dia como turista.

Entro con el sonido de las campanillas de la puerta, la que parecía dueña del lugar la saludo y la acompaño a su mesa justo cuando sonaron de nuevo las campanillas. Ambas mujeres vieron hacia la puerta, pero Hermione no podía creer lo que veía, y tampoco escucho cuando la mujer canosa se disculpo con ella para acercarse al recién llegado.

Draco Malfoy, era el chico que entro al restaurante, ese mismo color rubio platinado que vio durante todos su años de colegio era imposible no reconocerlo, y el color gris de sus ojos. Aunque habia algo diferente en el, lo vio sonreír y se quería caer para atrás de la sorpresa, era una sonrisa muy diferente a la arrogante de " soy mejor que ustedes porque soy un Malfoy", comenzando que la sonrisa habia sido dedicada a una muggle.

Recordó como el señor Weasley la noche que fue a cenar a la Madriguera recién llegada de Hogwarts contó que Lucius Malfoy estaba deprimido en el trabajo ya que al parecer el hijo se había ido de casa para independizares , y con ese comentario real recordó también todos los inventos de la gente, como que Lucius Malfoy escondió a su propio hijo por vergüenza de haber defraudado al señor tenebroso, o que Draco Malfoy quería ser el nuevo señor tenebroso, ese era el chisme más absurdo para Hermione ya que ella mismo fue testigo de como Draco vivió ese último año en Hogwarts y si quería ser el "nuevo señor tenebroso" lo lógico era tener discípulos y el rubio no tenía a nadie ni a el mismo a su lado, y la última mentira que se escuchaba era que se había suicidado.

Pero en esa cena todos creían lo que Lucius decía sobre la mudanza de su hijo ,y opinaron sobre como debía ser difícil vivir con la sombra de Voldemort en su hogar, hasta Ron Weasley dijo que en el lugar de Malfoy también se habría ido a vivir a otro lado. Pero nunca se habrían imaginado, que Draco estaba trabajando en un lugar muggle, y lo mas sorprendente para Hermione era ver como el Slytherin hablaba con la muggle dueña del lugar sin muecas y sin señales de asco, además que la mujer se había referido a el como "cariño" . Esa tarde estaba llena de sorpresas.

-Buenas tardes bienvenido a McCallister, en que podemos ayudar?- el rubio pronuncio sin todavía verla.

-Draco Malfoy?- ahora si lo había visto todo ya de cerca, Draco Malfoy con un delantal amarillo estaba atendiendo su mesa en un restaurante muggle en Edimburgo.

* * *

Ahora Draco no sabía que hacer, vio hacia atrás Sally estaba aún en la cocina, se relajó ya que no vio la cara de sorpresa de Hermione Granger. Su vida era otra ya, el era otro y este era su trabajo y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter estaba sentada en una de sus mesas, tenía que atenderla y ser amable al fin con ella, porque desde siempre una de las cosas que le no le gustaba hacer era tratar mal a las personas por ser muggles, pero su padre y la ideología que este mismo le enseño trataba de no mirar a sangre sucias, y no hablarles, y si tocaba por las circunstancias tenia que ser con desprecio porque eran seres inferiores a ellos.

A los seis años jugo con una niña en un parque mágico, y su padre apenas lo vio lo saco de ahi y se lo llevo a la casa, donde lo castigo y golpeo hasta hacerlo llorar. Ese día fue la primera vez que Draco escucho la palabra "sangre sucia".

Asi como La primera vez que vio a Hermione fue en la estación de King Cross, y pensó que era la niña más bonita del mundo, tenía el cabello suelto y alborotado lo que le daba algo de ternura, cuando sus miradas se chocaron noto esos ojos cafés, siempre le había gustado el chocolate y sus ojos lo hacia sentir como si estuviera comiendo el chocolate mas rico de todos, pero eso se acabó al escuchar a su papa decir. "Hogwarts cada vez está peor, mira Que asco una sangre sucia de primer año con esos padres Narcissa".

Y hoy, ese sentimiento regreso, así como cuando era niño y la vio por primera vez antes de saber que era hija de muggles, o cuando la veía caminar por los pasillos del castillo, o entre los estantes de la biblioteca, era prohibido para el pero siempre en secreto veia a esa sangre sucia, y al pasar el tiempo en el colegio ya no solo se fijaba en cabello y sus ojos, ya había encontrado nuevas cosas que le gustaba como su sonrisa y esa nariz tan pequeña, además que el cuerpo de la Gryffindor era tal cual como a el le gustaba, todo lo de ella era perfecto. El único problema, y citando a su padre mentalmente cada vez que la observaba un poco más de lo debido, " no podía verla, no podía hablarle y si lo hacia tenía que ser con desprecio". Y así lo hizo siempre, aunque muy dentro de él estaba seguro que le gustaba Hermione Granger. Por eso en cuarto año se moría de los celos a verla junto a Viktor, y para su mala suerte fue testigo de un beso entre ellos, y luego en sexto las cosas con Ron se notaron mas, pero él tampoco podía hacer nada porque tenía una misión que cumplir, matar a Dumbledore o su familia moriría.

Pero ya no vivía con sus padres, ya no tenía que ser ese Malfoy, este nuevo Draco Malfoy, compartía con los muggles, cada Lunes cenaba con los McCallister, este Draco Malfoy ya no tenia que hacer lo que su padre decía, el haria lo que el quería, y ese día el seria al fin amable con La chica que le quitaba el sueño.

-Si..- dijo con seriedad - Y no lo repitas tanto que se gasta.- y ahi estaba de nuevo, con su arrogancia, podia ser amable al fin pero no sabia como serlo con ella.

-Lo siento - se disculpó la chica mirando hacia la mesa. - déjame el menú para decidir y ven en unos diez minutos para no tener que llamarte de nuevo.

-Me retaría Sally si te dejo tanto tiempo sin atender. - contesto rápidamente ya seguro de que mejoraría el trato con ella, no podía perder la oportunidad de hacer que ella lo conozca tal como en realidad era. - la política de este lugar es quedarse con el cliente hasta que eliga, por si acaso quieras preguntar algo sobre el menú, además puedo recomendarte cosas, por ejemplo todo lo que servimos aquí es delicioso, pero lo que es fuera de serie son las papitas de acompañantes- dijo señalando una foto en el menú de unas papitas fritas gruesas -si tu creías que las del colegio eran lo mejor - se refirió a Hogwarts como solo el colegio, Sally podría ya estar fuera de la cocina. - Al momento de probar las de McCallister te enamoraras sin duda.- todo este tiempo mientras hablaba, el rubio no pudo evitar ver cada detalle del rostro de Hermione, su nariz era más linda de cerca, y le fascino ver como se movían las cejas castañas pensando en el, porque era lógico que Hermione Granger pensaba en el ya que la situación que estaban viviendo era extraña, primera vez que le hablaba tanto y de seguro la chica tenia muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero lo que más le gusto a Draco de ese momento era poder verse a través de esos ojos café chocolate que le encantaban.

- Entonces quiero una hamburguesa con las papitas que me dijiste . - dijo la chica mientras le sonreía, y el rubio no lo podía creer, Hermione Granger le sonrió a el, Draco Malfoy. Obviamente que era por el comentario de las papitas, pero una sonrisa era un avance para este nuevo Draco.

-Listo.- dijo mientras trataba de escribir en la libreta, pero no logro plasmar nada en el papel por la emoción. - enseguida sale tu hamburguesa. - camino hacia el mostrador donde Sally lo esperaba con una sonrisa de par en par.

-"la política de este lugar" - imito su tono de voz serio y tranquilo. - Que yo sepa siendo la dueña nunca he dicho tal cosa. - se burló del muchacho. - Es muy bonita Draco, se nota por que te gusta.

-Gusta?- trato de negarlo - Sally no inventes cosas, es solo una conocida del colegio. - dijo pasando el pedido al fin entendible por la ventanilla que conectaba con la cocina.

Draco aunque no lo creas te conozco y en este poco tiempo te he llegado a querer como si fueras mi hijo, y en tus ojos se nota que esa chica para ti es mas que una conocida- dijo la mujer muy tranquila. - y tengo que decirte también que con todos mis años de experiencia trabajando en este restaurante, se cuándo las personas se gustan- lo despeino de forma cariñosa - No te imaginas cuantas parejas he visto formarse aquí en estos treinta años. Y si te arriesgas podrías ingresar a esa lista, porque estoy segura que esa amiga tuya también te ve con ojitos tiernos.

* * *

Draco Malfoy estaba diferente, y de eso no tenía duda. Y había algo en el que le llamaba la atención un poco más que antes, porque era de saberse que Draco Malfoy en la época del colegio estaba en el top 10 de lo mas guapos, y Hermione al igual que las que crearon esa lista, también consideraba que el rubio de Slytherin tenia lo suyo, pero ahora estaba escalando posiciones en su propia lista, porque además de poder escucharlo hablar como una persona normal y verlo sonreír ya varias veces, cosas que de por si ya le daba muchos puntos, físicamente también era otro, comenzando desde el cabello, ya no estaba con el mismo peinado de siempre ahora lo llevaba desordenado y corto, un alivio para las chicas si lo vieran porque una de las cosas que siempre hablaban es que no querían a Draco con el cabello largo como Lucius. Y otro punto a favor era que no se había rasurado en unos cuantos días, y eso por algún motivo le gustaba a Hermione, y la ropa muggle le daba un toque diferente, jeans y una camiseta negra, sencillo pero completamente atractivo con o sin delantal amarillo.

-Listo..- se acercó el rubio trayéndola de regreso del mundo de sus pensamientos. - disfruta tu hamburguesa.- puso el plato en la mesa, pero una voz desde el mostrador lo detuvo en el momento que se iba.

-Draco, tienes permiso para acompañar a tu amiga. - amiga? El le había dicho a la señora dueña del lugar que eran amigos. - No esta bien que coma sola.- termino de decir ahora viéndola a ella con una gran sonrisa, realmente era muy agradable. Draco hizo caso enseguida y se sentó en la silla frente a ella. - asi tendrán tiempo para hablar y actualizarse.- esa mujer en realidad creía que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, de los que necesitan actualizarse en sus vidas.

Y ahora estaba compartiendo mesa con Draco Malfoy, a punto de actualizarse, que podrían hablar? O el querría hablar con ella una sangre sucia como siempre le dijo en el colegio?.

-que haces aquí Malfoy?- fue lo primero que se le paso por la mente al ya tener mas de 10 segundos solo viéndose y sin hablar.

-Hacerle caso a mi jefa y acompañarte mientras comes tu hamburguesa Hermione. - no se demoró en contestar y uso el nombre de ella por primera vez en su vida, cosa que a Hermione le gusto pero al mismo tiempo la hizo sentir mal porque ella le había dicho Malfoy. Aunque también unos nervios la invadieron al darse cuenta las mariposas que estaba sintiendo al estar con Draco, las mismas mariposas que alguna vez salieron por Viktor, en esa ilusión de adolescente, y las mismas que trato de sentir con Ron pero que brillaban por la ausencia. - No está bien que comas sola- termino de contestar Draco citando a la señora McCallister. Hermione se dio cuenta que pregunto mal, pero no podía jugar con la astucia del Slytherin, sin duda el era consiente que contesto lo que ella ya sabia siendo lógica y que eso le fastidiaría.

- Que haces aqui en Edimburgo? - formulo otra vez su pregunta esperando esta vez tener la respuesta.

- Eso no es justo.. - dijo el Rubio con una sonrisa, se notaba que disfrutaba el momento - Yo ya conteste ahora es mi turno de preguntar. - se quedó en silencio y la miro como esperando escuchar algún reclamo, pero Hermione no tenía nada que discutir. - Hermione Que haces en Edimburgo? - formulo el Rubio la misma pregunta.

- Trabajo en el ministerio, en el cuidado de criaturas mágicas- lo susurro para evitar cualquier problema - estoy encargada de una investigación sobre las raíces de los Dobby, quiero hacer una reforma de protección para ellos, y para eso tengo que averiguar sus origines y porque comenzaron a ser esclavos en vez de empleados, y todo señalaba que los cambios fueron dictados en Escocia, y por eso estare 1 año aproximadamente aquí en Edimburgo.

- Weasley te dejo venir por un año a vivir acá? - la voz del Rubio era una mezcla de sorpresa con algo más. - Lo siento, primero contesto tu pregunta. - sonrió, y Hermione no descifraba lo que sentía cada vez que Malfoy sonreía -Estoy aquí en Edimburgo porque las cosas en Londres no eran lo mejor para mi, quería vivir lejos de la presión del pasado, pase por mucho por toda mi vida, ya no podía seguir así, no podía vivir una mentira así que salí a vivir mi vida, hacerle cambios, ser yo. Y lo más importante me encanta Edimburgo.

Draco No entendía en que cabeza había hablado tanto, lo soltó todo sin miedo, como si Hermione Granger fuera su amiga y confidente de siempre, pero lo aún más extraño era como ella había sido capaz de escucharlo con tanta atención después de todo el mal que le hizo indirecta y directamente.

- En realidad Draco no esta nada mal tu decisión- y por primera vez escucho su nombre en los labios de ella - muchas veces los cambios son buenos y pueden traer cosas que ni de esperaban. - se comió una papita al fin de su plato y dos más seguidas de una forma desesperante que le encanto a Draco. La chica se moría del hambre y apenas había tocado esas papitas por estar conversando, ni hablar de la hamburguesa que seguia completa - Tenias toda la razón, están excelentes. - se refirió a las papitas.

- Te lo dije, son las mejores del mundo. - se paro y sintió la mirada de Sally clavada en el, como diciendo " no te muevas de ahí o te mato". le sonrió diciendo en el gesto que no se preocupe que las cosas estaban bien, y en realidad lo estaban. Prácticamente corrió a la nevera y tomo un litro de helado de chocolate para regresar a su puesto frente a Ella, por obvias razones se moría de ganas de chocolate. -Ahora ya no comerás sola Hermione Granger.- y ella sonrió de nuevo para el.

- Gracias.- por fin le estaba dando una mordida a la hamburguesa. -contestando a tu otra pregunta, Ya no estoy con Ron.- y el corazón de Draco dio un salto, sí que le encantaba Edimburgo.


	2. 6 meses

Oficialmente Draco llevaba llevaba 6 meses viviendo su vida, siendo libre de los recuerdos que su apellido le traía, siendo un Draco Malfoy diferente, desde que encontró apartamento en su nueva ciudad quiso hacer el cambio, primero compro todas las cosas necesarias con sus ahorros, y con el trabajo en McCallister y las rondas turísticas nocturnas, donde lo conocían como el mejor guía, por eso siempre tenía el doble de turistas inscritos en sus rondas y eso significaba más dinero para ahorrar y mejorar su vida, todo por que tenía la fama de saber exactamente donde iban aparecer cosas supernaturales, claro que para el eso era fácil y con un poco de ayuda de magia mucho más, pero nada grave para que nadie lo descubra ni lo acusen de hacer magia frente a muggles, pero Draco hacia todo eso por el bien de su nueva vida.

En los dos primeros meses ya tenía completamente amoblado su piso, un lugar pequeño, cocina lo suficientemente grande para poner una pequeña mesa como comedor,sala de estar donde estaba su nueva televisión muggle con la consola de video que más se vendía en el local, y un estudio que para el era más su biblioteca, claro que nada se comparaba a la de la mansión . También su dormitorio con baño, y para las visitas tenía un pequeño baño afuera. Pero desde el cuarto mes su lugar tenía pequeños accesorios nuevos, como un cepillo de dientes rosado junto al suyo y algo de ropa de mujer en su armario. Ya varias veces le ofreció que se mude completamente, pero ella siempre decia que no, que no podía dejar el lugar que el ministerio le pagaba, excusa que para el le parecía lo mas ridícula, pero la entendía.

- Buenos días Granger. - le dio un beso en los labios a su novia, que no dudo en continuar aún estando recién despierta.

- Buenos días Malfoy. - sonrió abrazándolo del cuello para acercarlo más a ella.

* * *

Desde el día que comió junto a Draco Malfoy en McCallister sabía que las cosas cambiarían, ese mismo día Draco la invito a uno de sus city tours nocturnos, y conoció una parte de la ciudad que no pensaba que existía, ver las calles de esa ciudad gótica a la luz de la luna y con estrellas era una imagen para no olvidar, así como escuchar y ver a Draco Malfoy hablar en italiano con unos turistas. Hermione estaba sorprendida, la estaba pasando muy bien, le encantaba la sonrisa de Draco y todo lo que el hizo esa noche, fue atento y tan caballero que la acompaño hasta la puerta del edificio donde tenía su suite prácticamente en la madrugada, nunca podría olvidar las palabras del Rubio. " descansa por mi Hermione Granger , porque yo no lo podré hacer por estar pensando en ti", y al día siguiente no pudo evitar ir a McCallister, Sally la recibió con un abrazo, pero la amabilidad a ella no le importó porque sólo podía ver al Rubio con delantal amarillo detrás del mostrador con la sonrisa de par en par.

Ella lo busco, sabía que era una locura para todo el mundo en Londres, y que la noticia desataría una guerra con sus amigos. Pero esa primera noche tampoco pudo descansar, por pensar en Draco Malfoy, cuando lo vería, porque el no le pidió un número para llamarla, porque no le dijo para volver a verse, ella quería verlo, nunca en su vida había sentido su corazón saltar así por alguien y no perdería el tiempo,

Lo iría a buscar ella.

Ese día volvieron a salir después de que Draco término su turno,caminaron juntos por la calle lo muy cerca para hacer notar que eran algo pero aún sin tomarse las manos. Draco la llevo al mirador que estaba por el castillo de Edimburgo y desde ahí viendo la ciudad parte moderna esperaron el atardecer, en la segunda cita fueron a un bello jardín, que tenía partes ocultas más entre paredes de piedra. Luego como un gran historiador Draco le contó la historia de Princes Street Gardens, hasta la parte mágica que contaba que ahí había existido una gran batalla entre elfos y gnomos, que fueron dos hermanos magos quienes la pararon, como los gnomos no soportaban ver a magos se fueron enseguida,en cambio los elfos estuvieron agradecidos y uno se quedo junto al hermano mayor, y como estaba tan agradecido comenzó a servirle y a decirle amo, finalmente ese mago se enfermó tanto que estaba a punto de morir, pero en su delirio le pidió al elfo que nunca abandone a su familia.

Gracias a Draco y a su segunda cita tenía un nuevo punto donde investigar a los elfos domésticos. En la tercera, Hermione fue a otra guía nocturna, le encantaba escucharlo a Draco,y viendo las estrellas en un Prado donde paraban a descansar durante el tour, se dieron su primer beso.

Al mes de estar juntos, organizaron un viaje, iría a las highlands y también harían un tour de un nia en el lago Ness, el paisaje, el clima, todo Escocia era maravilloso, Sally les presto el carro para el viaje, la primera noche acamparon al estilo mágico, con tantas paradas que hicieron durante el día, para comer, o sólo para sentarse en un lugar con una buena vista, no tuvieron tiempo para llegar al primer punto, pero para Hermione acampar en un lugar así, con Draco Malfoy, era fabuloso, comparando con todas las veces que acampo con Harry y Ron durante la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes el ambiente de esta vez era diferente, primero por la carpa la de Malfoy era mucho más elegante y completa, segundo porque aunque era extraño nunca sintió tantos nervios de estar en una carpa con dos hombres, que estar en una carpa con un hombre del que con toda seguridad estaba perdidamente enamorada.

- Al fondo está el dormitorio principal, lo acomode para ti. - le dijo Draco mientras le daba un beso en la frente, luego otro en la nariz hasta que el tercero fue directo en los labios, Hermione no perdió el tiempo y aumentó la intensidad y la pasión, prendiendo en Draco el deseo que convirtió el típico beso de buenas noche en ese beso que los hizo perder por las nubes, los llevo a otro mundo donde sólo estaban los dos, ese era el beso apasionado que Hermione nunca había dado, la sincronización de labios, el sentir como las manos de Draco recorrían su cuerpo, quería más, quería sentir a Draco a otro nivel, estaba perdida por amor. Estaba perdida por Malfoy.

- Apuesto que es lo suficientemente cómodo para los dos. - las palabras salieron con dificultad pero apenas término, Draco sonrió y la cargo sin dejarla de besar hasta el cuarto, donde delicadamente comenzó esa primera vez que Hermione nunca iba a olvidar.

Claro que igual en todo su amor y felicidad también tenían discusiones y peleas, como una noche que Hermione preparo la cena para Draco, y justo cuando término de cocinar que era una de las cosas que más le costaba hacer bien, el llamo a disculparse diciendo que su turno nocturno se iba a extender y terminaría más tarde y no podría ir a cenar, paso dos horas pensando en Draco, y como su noche se arruinó porque además de la cena tenía listo un nuevo conjunto de lencería verde que de seguro lo alocaba al Slytherin, pero se le ocurrió como sorprenderlo,decidió llevar la cena guardada y esperarlo por los bares donde siempre terminaba el tour y de ahí podrían ir al departamento de el a cenar y la noche seria lo que planeó, pero se encontró con Draco disfrutando de un vaso de whisky con un grupo de turista, pero lo que la enojó más era ver como una de esas turistas se le lanzaba como un animal al había sentido tantos celos en su vida. Con Lavender y Ron pensó que eran celos, pero ahora sabía lo que era en realidad, se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco y no pudo evitar que de los de ella salgan lágrimas, su Rubio había preferido quedarse con un grupo de turistas que ir a su encuentro, capaz era por esa rubia que se le regalaba que cancelo su cena. Se dio la vuelta por la misma no quería ver más.

- Amor.. - corrió a su encuentro. - como pudiste venir hasta aca sola? es peligroso que Camines por ahí tan tarde.

- Tu estas haciéndome un reclamo? soy yo la enojada contigo, me dejaste plantada.

- No te deje plantada.. No fue mi intención. Cuando termine la segunda ronda ya era tarde, pensé que dormías por eso no fui a tu casa, y estos chicos me invitaron un vaso whisky.

- Pensaste mal Draco, no dormía y tampoco comi. - dijo alzando el paquete de la comida. - Quería verte, no nos hemos visto y extraño estar contigo. Y tu tomando con esa rubia.

- Mi Hermione no sabías que odio a las rubías- sonrió al verla tan celosa - soy uno que prefiere las castañas con ojos cafe. - tomo la mano de su novia. - Te amo con toda mi vida, me perdonas?

-Yo también te amo Draco Malfoy, pero estoy muy enojada contigo.- soltó su mano - Me voy a casa Y no necesito que me acompañes. - le entrego el paquete de la comida. - Quiero estar sola- dijo con toda la seriedad del caso. - Disfruta tu whisky.

Esa noche Hermione no pudo dormir, estaba muy molesta por lo sucedido, es verdad que los celos fueron los mayores culpables, pero el rubio así como la llamo para avisar que no llegaría a la cena, tenia la obligación de llamar avisarle que su turno se acababa de terminar, de algo estaba segura, Draco Malfoy debía hacer algo asombroso. A la mañana siguiente muy temprano y para sorpresa de la castaña, el rubio estaba parado afuera del edificio de Ella, con la tipica lluvia de esa parte de escocia, sin sombrilla para protegerse por que en sus manos tenia un ramo de lirios, la flor favorita de Hermione, Draco Malfoy esperaba a que se decida y le abra la puerta. Estuvo 3 horas bajo la lluvia hasta que Hermione lo dejo entrar, del ramo no quedaba nada mas que los tallos por culpa de la fuerza del agua, el cabello de Draco chorreaba agua, y la ropa estaba tan mojada que la camiseta se le pegaba al cuerpo haciendo notar lo bien formado que estaba, y ese hombre empapado era de ella, y lo amaba con toda su vida. Apenas el rubio entro, ella lo recibió con un gran beso, se merecía eso y mas, le tenia listo ropa seca y un te caliente para cuando saliera del baño, hablaron lo que tenían que hablar, ella se disculpo por los celos y el Rubio se disculpó por la falta de consideración al no llamarla, ademas para aumentar el ambiente romántico le confeso que camino detrás de ella escondido para asegurarse que llegue a casa sin ningún problema.

Y así habían pasado 3 meses en Edimburgo. Entre besos, discusiones, paseos en el carro que Draco termino comprando a Sally, turnando los departamentos, cenas románticas en casa y fuera, ademas de las cenas con Sally los lunes, unas cuantas ida algún bar de la zona, como pareja les encantaba disfrutar de un buen whisky con música.

De Londres sabia lo necesario, no preguntaba mucho en sus cartas para tampoco tener un interrogatorio en la de respuesta, ya le había escrito a sus amigos que estaba saliendo con alguien pero nada serio, una mentira que le ahorro detalles sobre su relación, a Ginny si tuvo que contarle mas cositas, por ahí la cita del mirador y la de los jardines, ya que por ser mujer era la que mas preguntaba y no terminaba la conversación hasta que Hermione dijera algo. Para los chicos solo salía con un escocés, y Ron siempre la molestaba diciendo que le dedicaba canciones en gaita y que usaba falda de cuadritos, Hermione siempre le corregía que era un kilt y que en Escocia era algo muy varonil. Harry no se burlaba del supuesto escocés, solo le dijo que si alguna vez le hacia algo malo iría a Escocia para hacerla respetar.

* * *

- te tengo una propuesta mi Hermione. - continuo entre besos. - si nos quedamos celebrando que ya entregaste tu segundo avance al ministerio aquí en la cama.. - los besos que daba el Rubio habían pasado de labios al cuello de Hermione. - Di que si... - comenzó a besar cambiando de dirección al sur.

- Draco... - dijo evitando la tentación de quedarse así - Aunque quisiera quedarme contigo tengo que irme porque el ministerio hoy va a llamarme por la chimenea. - explico separandose de el. - Pero doy mis avances y tengo el viernes para ti al igual que todo el fin de semana.

- Bueno entonces iré contigo, tu hablas con tus jefes mientras hago el desayuno y luego aprovechamos nuestro fin de semana libre. - le dio un beso en la mano. - tengo una botella de whisky guardada junto a nuestra carpa, podemos ir al mismo lugar que aquella vez- propuso coquetamente -Ser tu y yo, juntos al medio de la nada, durmiendo hasta que nuestro cuerpo quieran, y amarnos desenfrenadamente, sin interrupciones, Ni llamadas de tus amigos, ni lechuzas, sólo tu y yo. que dices sobre mi nuevo plan?.

-Acepto.. - sonrió solo por pensar en regresar a esa carpa, ahí su amor se intensificaba, Hermione no podía creer aun que su primera vez había sido en una carpa, y no se arrepentía de eso, desde ese día descubrió esa leona Gryffindor que vivía dentro de ella, y como necesitaba de Draco.

Siempre durante el colegio escucho lo bueno que era Draco en la cama, claro que moría de celos solo recordando como las mujeres hablaban de su rubio, pero se repetía siempre que ahora ya era solo de ella y que el solo tendría cabeza para ella, con cada beso apasionado que Hermione le daba en sus noches de pasión trataba de borrar algún rastro de beso de otra mujer, se convirtió en una mujer fuera de serie, en la mujer que Draco Malfoy necesitaba para recordar como la unica.

Y el cambio de actitud apasionada y sensual, Draco lo noto, y con eso estaba mas que prendido por Hermione, nunca pensó que la "come libros", como muchos hombres en Hogwarts decian por su tranquilidad, con toda esa perfección que lo enamoro desde siempre, tendría otra arma bajo la manga, una que lo volvía loco. Draco era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y estaba seguro que aun era pronto para su relación, pero no la iba a soltar ni dejar ir, ella seria su señora Malfoy, la madre de sus hijos, la dueña de su corazón, su vida entera. Vivirían en Londres después de criar primero a sus hijos en tierras escocesas, porque como su padre le dijo al salir de casa tenia responsabilidades con la familia, pero ahora el tendría una familia en la cual pensar primero y vivir en Edimburgo donde se enamoraron sus padres era su prioridad en los primeros años. Serian los Malfoy-Granger. Y cuando llegaran a Londres, Le daría a Hermione la potestad de cambiar todo lo que quisiera de la mansión, y si ella no quería vivir en la casa de sus ancestros no lo harían. Y donde sea que estén le plantaria un jardín solo de lirios, y llevaría acampar a sus hijos durante las vacaciones, ya que si para ellos dormir en carpa era algo tan importante, sus hijos deberían disfrutarlo también. Serian una familia ejemplar.

-Draco Estoy con mucha curiosidad de lo que quieres decir con "amarnos desenfrenadamente" porque para mi eso lo hacemos siempre- Hermione lo despertó de pensar en su futuro ideal, con esa forma tan provocativa de levantarse de la cama, estaba solo con su camisa puesta frente a el parada de forma tan sensual, no podía dejar de verla, lo tenia tonto, como una especie de trance. -me voy a bañar..- Hermione uso ese tono de voz que para Draco era sexy mientras se desabotonaba la camisa, botón a botón, dejando ver un poco mas de piel. - Tal vez podríamos comenzar nuestro fin de semana con ese desenfreno del que tantos hablas. - y no pasaron 5 segundos para que el Rubio este comiéndosela a besos y yendo directo a la ducha.

* * *

-Ginny estas segura que aquí vive? - Pregunto bostezando, ese viaje al estilo muggle para sorprender a Hermione lo había matado, viajaron en la noche para llegar temprano, pero por mas que tocaron el timbre, nadie contestaba. - Es imposible que Hermione no este en su casa.- se rasco la cabeza y se sentó en un muro que daba hacia la calle, se iba a distraer viendo los pocos carros pasar. Ginny estaba roja de lo enojada, su hermano estaba insinuando que se equivoco, ella claramente leyó la dirección en dos de las cartas de Hermione hasta confirmo con la secretaria del departamento donde trabaja su amiga. Ademas que uso el aparato muggle con itenet de Harry para buscar el mapa, y en ese momento estaban parados en el punto rojo de ese mapa, en ese edificio vivía Hermione Granger.

-Ginny..- la abrazo Harry por atrás a su novia. - No te enojes, algo de razón tiene Ron, es raro que Hermione no este en casa.- en todos sus años de amigo casi hermano de Hermione, lo primero que aprendió de ella, mas aun cuando casi vivieron juntos buscando Horrocruxes, era el despertarse temprano para aprovechar el día haciendo lo que se debe hacer.

-Harry este es el edificio, Hermione me contó que la calle quedaba frente y que para entrar tenia que caminar una peatonal, que es esta- dijo señalando las piedras debajo de ellos. - Y Ron esta sentado viendo la calle que esta frente desde el muro que me dijo que a veces leía - explico las características detalladas que su amiga le había dado en las cartas. - Estoy segura este es.

-JaJa¡ - se comenzó a reír solo Ron haciendo enfurecer mas a Ginny. - no saben lo que vi! - la risa era imparable. -acaba de pasar un carrito rojo con un tipo muy parecido al hurón de Malfoy. - se siguió riendo como un loco, y ninguno de sus acompañantes entendía la broma, por un lado Ginny lo quería matar por reirse justo cuando ella estaba en un estado tan critico.

-Ron!- trato de callarlo Harry, aunque en realidad le quería lanzar un petrificus totalus para que se callara de una vez porque estaba empeorando el enojo de Ginny. Sin mencionar la parte que ya de por si Harry estaba enojado con Ron, por meterse en el viaje que el organizo para Ginny, como regalo de aniversario, y la idea era visitar. Hermione, conocer al escocés, y al día siguiente seguir su viaje juntos, ahora ya no podían, porque Ron no solamente era ese mejor amigo " tres son compañía", también era el hermano mayor y celoso de su novia, lo cual complicaba el viaje para el instinto animal de Harry y sus planes románticos que preparo para Ginny.

-Era un carro muggle y viejo,- trato de explicar Ron sin saber porque lo veían tan mal - es chistoso imaginarse a Malfoy en una situación así. Manejando, un carrito mas viejo que el de mi papa. Por que no se ríen conmigo?

-Ronald Weasley! Ves lo enojada que estoy y sales con ese tipo de broma de niño de jardín!- grito al puro estilo Molly Weasley. - Tu no puedes mentir, te estas burlando de mi!- alzo mas la voz, todo lo que fue posible - Tu crees que me equivoque y por eso te burlas! Así No metas a la serpiente en esto! - lo desafío.

-Draco Malfoy?!- ahora fue Harry que lo dijo con tono muy sorprendido, y si su novia no se viraba hacia la entrada del sendero para ver lo mismo que el, nunca lo hubiera imaginado. Hermione subía tomada de la mano de un rubio, que por mas que estuviera vestido como muggle y con barba, sin duda era Draco Malfoy. El escocés era el rubio de Slytherin.


	3. Buscarte

Ni bien llego la parejita a las afueras del edificio, los tres visitantes estaban con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, Ginny no podia ponerse mas roja de lo que ya estaba, pero ver la gran mentira de su amiga, fue motivo suficiente para olvidarse del enojo con su hermano, para cambiar de objetivo, Hermione.

Claro que Harry se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que se avecinaba, y la ayudo a contenerse con un apreton de manos, lo suficiente para evitar que la menor de los Weasley comience a gritar, pero lamentablemente nadie controlo a Ron, que no se aguanto las ganas de caerle a golpes a Draco, de la forma muggle para hacerlo sentir dolor, el motivo era un verdadero enredo, Ron ya no queria a Hermione como un interes amoroso, peor para una posible reconcilacion como su madre siempre le hablaba , pero igual sintió celos, pero más que ese celó a su ex novia, Hermione Granger era su amiga y no iba a permitir que este con el huron de Malfoy, con ese mortifago, con prácticamente el enemigo. cualquiera menos ese rubio, fue su unico pemsamiento. Hasta Krum podía aparecer y estar junto a ella, pero Malfoy, el que siempre estuvo haciendo su vida imposible.

- Ron!- Hermione llorando grito que lo suelte, Harry ayudo a sostener a su amigo, mientras Hermione abrazaba a Draco. Quien para sorpresa de Hermione no hizo nada para defenderse del pelirrojo, por lo menos no por acciones, pero en sus ojos se notaba todo lo que quería decirle. Hermione acaricio el rostro de su novio, esto estaba siendo peor de lo que se imagino que harían sus amigos al enterarse de Draco y ella. su plan era otro.

- Suelta a esa cosa!- el grito fue de Ron, que se quiso soltar de los brazos de Harry.

- Malfoy, no se que carajo esta pasando aqui, pero te tienes que ir para tranquilizar a Ron. - Harry pidio un poco grosero, pero no podia aguantar mas en los brazos a Ron, que luchaba por soltarse. - y tambien a mi novia que si no te a lanzado una maldición es porque aun esta petrificada de la sorpresa de verte aquí -lo dijo serio y mirando a Hermione, culpándola de lo que pasaba.

-Ven conmigo.- Las palabras salieron de la boca de Draco, con un tono de suplica y dirigiendo la mirada de ojos grises a su Novia.

Hermione sentía como si se la tragaba la tierra, de un lado tenia a su novio con una herida en el labio que le pedía que se vaya con el, esa persona a la que amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, y por el otro estaban sus mejores amigos prácticamente sus hermanos, con los que compartió grandes momentos, estaban afuera de su departamento obviamente esperando que ella llegue. Lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era quedarse con ellos más aún que tenía que explicarles todo.

-No puedo.- susurro acariciando el rostro a Draco quien no dijo nada sólo se soltó y bajo por la misma loma que subió, pero sin Hermione. - Draco!- lo alcanzo la chica. - Entiende por favor, estan aqui para verme, son mis amigos, no puedo dejarlos.

-Lo único que entiendo Hermione , es la mentira que he vivido por estos 4 meses. - la miro y en sus ojos grises habían lagrimas. -Pero tranquila Mejor ahora que cuando regreses a Londres, porque al elegirlos me dices lo que soy yo en realidad para ti, ellos son tus amigos yo solo soy una aventura de tu año viviendo fuera. - explico por que le dolió la decisión de la chica.

-Draco no pienses así, yo te amo. Tu lo sabes.

-En este momento no se nada y tampoco quiero saber ya de ti. - se llenó de energía seguro de lo que hacia. - Me voy.- dijo serio y viendo a esos tres seres que lo hicieron caer de su sueno, el esa misma mañana pensando en tener hijos, casarse, vivir feliz para siempre. Para darse cuenta que en realidad eso no pasaría, el era Draco Malfoy en Londres, Edimburgo y en cualquier parte del mundo, y ella era Hermione Granger. Ella no tenia autorizado estar con un mortifago, porque eso era a los ojos de los demás magos, por eso Ron Weasley le comenzó a pegar, el no era digno de tenerla a ella. - No me busques.- lo dijo con una mezcla de pena y suplica, ya sabia lo que haria. Estaba terminando con Hermione para no causarles problemas en el futuro, por que eso era para ella un problema.- Quedate con Potty y las comadrejas.- lo dijo tan alto y con un tono tan Slytherin para que los visitantes escuchen, y así asegurarse que Hermione no podria salir a buscarlo estando ellos en Edimburgo. con toda la seguridad esos amigos no la dejarían ir tras el Draco Malfoy del colegio.

Draco se subio al carrito viejo justo como lo describió Ron, mientras Hermione subia al encuentro con sus amigos, abrió la puerta del departamento, sin saludarlos ni decir nada, al entrar dijo que tenia que llamar al trabajo y que la esperen un momento.

Ginny estaba sorprendida por muchas cosas, ademas de Draco, una de sus sorpresas era lo mal que económicamente estaba el departamento de ministerio para el que trabajaba Hermione, o más sería el poco apoyo que le tenían a su amiga en ese puesto a favor de los elfos. Se podía notar por el poco de interés en el apartamento de Hermione era horrible en estructura, todos los ambientes en una sola mezclados, las divisiones las había hecho su amiga al igual que la decoración que era lo que lo rescataba de ser un piso " no apto para vivir" a ser "aceptable con la vida", recordó todas las veces que le dijo a Hermione que se cambie de departamento de ministerio, ya que muchos le ofrecían buenos puestos con excelentes sueldos, pero ella se negaba, porque como prioridad primero quería darle derechos a los elfos.

Su segunda sorpresa era ver a su amiga, una cara de perdida única, triste y con pena, no saludo a nadie, pero bueno ella tampoco saludaría a la amiga que te vio con cara de asesinarte, al amigo y ex que le pego a su actual novio, y finalmente al amigo que lo echo.

El ambiente estaba tenso en el pequeño departamento de la Gryffindor, Hermione estaba terminando de hablar con su jefa sobre elfos domésticos en la sala, le costaba hablar con tranquilidad, Ginny ordenaba la cocina de su amiga como acción desesperada por todo lo que estaba pasando y tratando de no pensar en lo sucedido, mientras Harry estaba sentado en un mueble junto a Ron, hablaban en susurros para no ser escuchados,obviamente el tema de conversación era ahora quidditch, porque Ron muchas veces movía las manos imitando formas de vuelos en escobas, pero el comienzo esa conversación era sobre Hermione, Ginny lo sabía por lo rojo que había estado si hermanó por más de 10 minutos y como Harry hablaba serio, como explicando algo.

La chimenea se apago, y lo que se escucho fue a Hermione Granger llorar como nunca en la vida lo había hecho, aguantarse todo el sentimiento durante la llamada hizo que explote más, Harry se levanto asustado, y se giro a ver a su mejor amiga llorar descontroladamente, ni por sus padres cuando hizo que la olvidaran, lloro tanto. Ron estaba pálido viendo la escena de Hermione llorando en el suelo, ninguno de los dos sabían que hacer. Eran hombres, como podían consolarla, o hablarle bonito. Que podían decirle?.

-Yo me encargo. - Ginny salió al rescate, se acerco al cuerpo de su amiga y la ayudo a levantarse, para caminar juntas al cuarto, donde la dejo llorar en la cama el tiempo que Hermione crea necesario, mientras ella recorría el cuarto de un lado a otro, el tiempo pasaba lento, pero Ginny acompaño cada lágrima de su amiga.

-Hermione..- se acero cuando al fin su amiga dejo de sollozar. - ya creo que has llorado suficiente. - su amiga estaba sufriendo por lo sucedido con Draco, no queria aceptarlo pero estaba creyendo que Hermione estaba enamorada del rubio, y eso la ponia a ella en un mal lugar, porque no sabia que decirle, no sabia nada de la relación de su amiga con el Slytherin. - anda al baño, lava tu cara y ponte algo mas cómodo, para que me cuentes todo lo de Edimburgo.- Hermione no se demoro mucho en hacer lo que su amiga le dijo, y al salir del baño, Ginny se fijo en un detalle que le hablaba de la relacion que su amiga tenia con Draco, Hermione salia con un patalon de pijama cuadriculados de tonos amarillos con una camiseta negra masculina unas tallas mas grande, ella pocas veces había tenido el gusto de poder ponerse ropa de Harry como pijama, porque vivía con sus padres y si alguien la veía con algo de su novio, sabrían ya con hechos la misma verdad que ella supo de Hermione y Draco al verla con esa camiseta. ya dormían juntos, y lo mas seguro que esa mañana su amiga amaneció en donde Malfoy.

- Lo siento por enojarme al verte llegar junto al hu..Malfoy.- cambio la palabra antes de fregarla mas. - ya de por si Ron me tenia loca, y ver que me mentiste..- suspiro - no existió nunca ningún escocés, quien sabe si todo lo que me contaste fue mentira, en verdad me desfraudaste Hermione.

-Ginny yo lo siento en verdad.- se sentó en la cama - pero Todo lo que te conté es verdad, todas las citas, claro que he omitido cosas como el nombre , pero en fin nunca quise mentirte pero dime como podía decírtelo?- suspiro siempre supo que el dia de enfrentar a sus amigos con la verdad iba a llegar - como decirte que estaba saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

-prueba ahora, contando la verdad desde el comienzo...- le pidio acomodandose en el respaldar de la cama.- Soy tu amiga, escuchare absolutamente todo.

- Mejor para no olvidar ni un detalle que te interese saber , pregunta y yo contesto con toda la verdad- se estaba exponiendo completamente, pero era lo menos que podía hacer-así te diré lo que en verdad quieres saber.

- Donde apareció? Y como comenzó todo? - preguntó a lo loco demostrando que le encantaba la idea de las preguntas. - como comenzaste hablarle? Mejor dicho como así el hablo? - el último recuerdo que Ginny tenía de Draco Malfoy era de un ser vivo sin vida en Hogwarts.

- Ginny- se comenzó a reír Hermione en toda su tristeza, escuchar a su amiga preguntar tanto a la primera oportunidad la alegro. - Para ahí, deja contestar tu bombardeo de preguntas primero.. - ambas se rieron y la pelirroja de alegro en ver al fin la sonrisa de su amiga desde que llego a Edimburgo. - me moría del hambre y elegí un lugar para comer, segundos después que me senté, el entro a trabajar...- revivió la película de si primer encuentro. - y en realidad no se como comenzó. Lo que estoy segura es que Draco me vio diferente, como diciendo " las cosas no serán iguales" y así lo fue, claro que me hablo con un poco de ayuda de su jefa- recordó el día que Draco le contó como Sally lo mando hablar con ella.- se acerco a mi mesa, y sólo hablamos- dijo con toda la sinceridad - el fue gentil, amable, caballero, graciosos, no te imaginas Ginny, me encontré con otro Draco. - la emoción salía por los poros.

- entonces lo del city tour nocturno, el jardín de flores, las estrellas y todas las cosas que me contaste son verdad?

- Claro que si, cada detalle que te conté sobre las citas, todo es verdad, cada palabra.

- Cuanto tiempo tienen juntos?

- 4 meses pero para mi es como si fueran años, porque una hora con Draco pasa tan lento y con tantas cosas maravillosas- sonrió - No sabes he vivido tanto en estos meses, que no me imagino que será de mi cuando tengamos un año o más. - se sonrojó por lo cursi y ridículo que sonó, estaba perdida por amor. - Claro si seguimos juntos.- la sonrisa se le fue.

- Hermione.. Una duda, aquí entre mujeres adulta- la intriga la mataba - Como en tan poco tiempo tu y Draco...- no pudo terminar, primera vez que hablarían de ese tema, era algo que ella se reservaba sobre su relación con Harry, Ginny sabía que su amiga nunca llego tan lejos con Ron, Su hermano lo confeso borracho una vez que con Harry estuvieron en un bar por el cumpleaños de Neville. Por eso era difícil hablar de ese tema con ella, pero ahora estaba intrigada en ver lo rápido que Hermione avanzo con Draco.

- Entiendo tu pregunta. - suspiro. - Con Draco desde el principio fue diferente Ginny, mi corazón salta cada vez que pienso en el, late rápido como queriendo salirse de su lugar. - se toco el pecho - esa primera vez mi cuerpo me lo pedia a gritos, necesitaba más de Draco. - se sonrojó de la vergüenza.- Ginny no se si me entiendas, pero nunca pensé que llegaría hacer las cosas que hice, yo lo busque el día siguiente de encontrarnos en el restaurante, no podía dejar de pensar en el, no puedo dejar de pensar en el. - se toco la cabeza con desesperación - Estoy completamente perdida, me enamore de la serpiente de Malfoy y no me arrepiento ni un segundo de todo lo que he vivido en estos cuatro meses. - término de hablar y su sonrisa desapareció. - Pero ahora todo eso se acabo, no quiere saber de mi, vi su expresión al elegirlos a ustedes, cree que para mi el no es importante y eso es una gran mentira, para mi el es mi vida. - una lágrima seca cayo por su rostro. -Draco se fue y no quiere saber de mi.

- Y vas a permitir que se vaya así de la nada?- Ginny no estaba segura de lo que hacia. - Tienes que ir a buscarlo. tienes que ir a buscar a Draco Malfoy.- se levanto. -Estas en pijama, haz algo con eso.. - abrió el closet de su amiga, y lo primero que encontró fue un juego de ropa interior muy provocativo. - Hermione Granger cada segundo me sorprende más. - se burlo de su amiga sonrojada. - Creo que ahora la experimentada es otra- le lanzo las prendas recién encontradas. - arreglate que vas a salir a buscar a ese Rubio que te tiene loca.

Comenzó la búsqueda en todo Edimburgo. Sus amigos la ayudaron, primero pasaron por McCallister con la esperanza de ver el carrito de Draco parqueado afuera pero no, fueron al sector de los tours pars que Hermione pregunte si Draco vino hacer alguna ronda y tampoco, finalmente fueron al departamento, Hermione tenía las llaves, Ron no estaba tan tranquilo durante todo el recorrido y empeoro su estado serio al entrar al departamento de Draco. Se encontraron con el pequeño desorden de la noche anterior, Hermione no se había acordado que fue en la sala donde comenzó anoche para terminar en la mañana en la ducha, pero no era el momento Para avergonzarse, ella ya era adulta y amaba a Draco, y las cosas que hacía con el era de lo más normal.

Harry y Ron a las duras estaban aceptando que su amiga este enamorada del Slytherin, pero preferían eso que tenerla triste y llorando en el suelo, por eso la apoyarían en lo que ella decida.

- Hermione. Aquí parece que no ha venido, no hay otro lugar ya?- preguntó Harry mirando hacia la ventana.

- Estaba en el carro talvez se fue manejando y se perdió- bromeo de mal gusto Ron pero recibió la mirada de desaprobación de todos. - lo siento, pero lo digo enserio talvez fue en el carro a otro lugar, para pensar. - y esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Hermione sepa donde estaba.

* * *

Los minutos pasaron lento para Draco Malfoy, se sentía perdido, estaba arrepentido por lo que hizo, terminar con Hermione no era la solución, tenía que comprender la situacion, primero estaba Harry Potter echándolo de su lugar, porque donde estaba Hermione era su lugar, todo por calmar a los Weasley. Se toco el labio, ya no sangraba más y lo primero que hizo al llegar a la carpa fue limpiar la sangre de su boca y cambiarse de ropa, se toco de nuevo el labio pero ahora con su lengua, era rara la sensación de sentir la pequeña abertura, y deseo poder besar a Hermione con esa nueva modificación, era algo loco pero se le ocurrió que así talvez podría sentirla más porque entraría directo a el por medio de ese partido en el labio. Ronald Weasley lo golpeó sin dejarlo ni pensar en lo que estaba pasando, pero su gran duda era saber el porque lo hizo.

Serían celos?.

Hermione le contó con detalles la historia de su relación con Ron, como fueron las cosas cuando estuvieron juntos y cuando decidieron que tenía que acabar y terminar, sabía que su Hermione era sólo de el en todos los sentidos, que lo que tuvieron ese par fue más una relación de amistad confundida con amor, unos cuantos besos durante un año, que de seguro ya los igualo y los paso en cantidad, sin mencionar la intensidad y la pasión. Los besos de Hermione, nunca se lo había dicho a ella por cuidar que no le de un ataque de celos, pero estaba seguro que sin contar sus sentimientos y el estar enamorado de ella,como Hermione nadie besaba y si que beso a muchas mujeres antes que a la Gryffindor, antes de toda su historia con Voldemort era un completo don Juan en el colegio, aprovechando de las mujeres que se le ponían en charol de plata. Entonces la opción de los celos por parte de Ron era válida, pero no la creía, estaba seguro que el menor de los Weasley lo ataco, por ser un Malfoy, por ser ese Draco Malfoy. Todo su viaje hasta el Prado pensó en que habrán sentido los amigos inseparables de Hermione al verla tomada de la mano con el chico que la insultaba en el colegio?. tal vez nunca creerían que siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, nadie se lo creería.

el era el chico que fue mortifago y causo problemas y muertes en Hogwarts indirectamente, porque al haber pactado con Voldemort aunque el no haya lanzado la maldición, todas las muertes le pasaban factura con sufrimiento y dolor. Sentimientos que se fueron al estar con Hermione .

Cometió un error, de seguro Hermione estaba arreglando su maleta para regresar a Londres, fue un tonto por no esperar a que se tranquilicen, dejar a Hermione hablar con ellos y luego el ir aclarar todo y decir las buenas intenciones que tenía, decirle a Potter y Weasley que estaba enamorado de Hermione y que nunca dejaría que nada malo le pase.

Pero ahora estaba tan lejos, dentro de la carpa, viendo el espacio vacío en la cama, ese espacio que Hermione ocupo esa primera vez que amanecieron juntos, y no podía aparecerse a buscarla, la única cosa negativa de vivir en sectores completamente muggles era que no podías usar ni magia elemental para aparecerte ni nada.

Vio su reloj, desperdicio 4 horas, ya con eso de seguro Ron y Harry la llevaban por mitad de camino a casa, ella no iba a buscarlo porque el mismo le dijo que no lo busque y trato mal a sus amigos. Se sintió vacío, necesitaba a Hermione, iría tras ella aunque sea a Londres, que todos sepan que Draco Malfoy ama a Hermione Granger, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.

Se levanto de la cama y corrió a la entrada de la puerta de la carpa, correría, volaría si fuera necesario, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que no perdería a la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Tuvieron que alquilar un carro para llegar al Prado, la suerte es que el viaje de 3 horas se hizo de 2 gracias a Ginny que manejo como loca sin importar las curvas ni el límite de velocidad. Mientras los chicos hacían preguntas a Hermione sobre Draco, Ron aún dudaba de su cambio, Harry estaba más tranquilo, no preguntaba tanto porque su prioridad era hablar con Draco no con su amiga, tenía que asegurarse que el Rubio tenía buenas intenciones con su prácticamente hermana.

- ahí esta!- Ginny se emociono al reconocer la carpa que su amiga le contó, una verde grande justo en el centro de un Prado desolado. - Bájate rápido! Y anda a tu encuentro Draco Malfoy.

- Aquí te esperamos. - añadió secamente Ron.

- Ya dañaste las vacaciones perfectas mías y de Harry viniendo a este viaje, no creas que dañaras esto también.. - dijo sin ninguna vergüenza.

Hermione corrió hacia la carpa escuchando el sonido de motor del carro alquilado y los gritos de Ron a su hermana, en este momento nada más le importaba que llegar a esa carpa. No pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que una vez más estaba ella buscando a Draco. Y le encantaba.

- A donde vas tan apresurado?- Draco escucho al chocarse con alguien en su salida como loco de la carpa, miro para arriba y se encontró con Hermione, ella estaba ahí afuera, mucho más hermosa que otras veces, se había puesto un vestido azul con bolitas blancas con botenes adelante y un sweater blanco. - Draco.. - la voz de la chica lo trajo a la realidad.

- a Buscarte.. - sonrió y no espero ni un segundo más para besarla.

- Ya me encontraste..- lo abrazo por el cuello para besarlo como si llevarán días sin hacerlo. sin importar los espectadores sentados en el carro.

* * *

-No lo puedo creer aún. - las palabras fueron de Harry que en su vida había visto a su amiga besar apasionadamente. - Parece que se llevan muy bien y que están enamorados..- dudo con la última palabra Harry, y noto que afuera de la carpa ya no había nadie.

- Esto es lo que parece.. - suspiro Ginny con un tono romántico. - Hermione Granger esta completamente de Draco Malfoy.

- Nadie nos creerá.. - Ron añadió al fin dándose cuenta de la realidad.

- tienes razón..- Ginny acelero el carro alquilado- Tendran que verlo para creerlo. - prendió el carro y arranco con destino a Edimburgo donde pasearían hasta que los tórtolos aparezcan hoy, mañana o al terminar el fin de semana.

* * *

_Este es un short-fic aunque les prometo el epílogo muy pronto._

_Me quiero disculpar por los errores de los primeros capítulos, no se que paso que no salieron los separadores._

_Gracias por los reviews._

Nanda


	4. Epílogo

- Esta casa tiene que estar impecable. - Molly Weasley se repetía mientras usaba su varita para mágicamente limpiar los vidrios de afuera de la madriguera. - Ronald que dije sobre podar los arbustos y el cuidado del jardín!- el grito retumbó por todo el lugar.

-Mama por favor!- salió Ron de la casa aún en pijama. - Es Hermione la que viene. - se acerco bostezando - Prácticamente vivía aquí en las vacaciones.

-Hermione viene a esta casa después de tanto tiempo lo mínimo que podemos hacer es recibirla como se debe.

- Segura que todo este comportamiento de orden exagerado no es porque viene Malfoy con ella? - Ginny se unió a la conversación de la nada y a diferencia de su hermano ya estaba arreglada.

- Si también. - suspiro la mujer confesando sus nervios. -No quiero que ese muchacho se lleve una mala impresión de nosotros. - dijo terminando de limpiar las ventanas con un movimiento rápido de varita. - en realidad estoy segura que Draco Malfoy recibió durante su infancia mucha información errónea sobre nosotros como familia y quiero demostrarle que su padre se equivocaba- hablaba con tono de seguridad - Quiero que vea como los Weasley sabemos vivir - explico la pelirroja a sus hijos.

- Mama si supieras como vivían en el departamento de Hermione en Edimburgo te sorprenderías saber que aún estando en los peores días de la Madriguera para Malfoy sería una maravilla.- se burlo Ginny haciendo poner al rojo Weasley a Ron por el comentario, aún no aceptaba que su mejor amiga y ex novia, este prácticamente viviendo con la serpiente en Escocia.

- No quiero saber más. - Molly contesto nerviosa, las cosas habían cambiando mucho desde que ella era joven, y ahora a su edad vivía tratando de no prestar atención a detalles que le digan que sus hijos eran como los jóvenes de ahora, como cuando Angelina, la novia de George se quedo toda una semana en la Madriguera, Molly nunca dijo que sabía que la segunda cama en el cuarto de Ginny paso intacta todos esos días, o un detalle más actual ver a su hija con la misma ropa de ayer tan temprano en la mañana , se dijo mentalmente para quitar la idea que su hija no durmió en casa, que esa ropa aún estaba limpia y para que Ginny se iba a poner otra cosa, pero era muy diferente escuchar directamente el hecho de que Hermione, a quien consideraba una hija más, vivía con su novio,por que no tenía nada con que esconderlo mentalmente.- Me voy a la cocina, Ginny querida ayuda a tu hermano aquí afuera mientras hago el desayuno para todos. - se marchó la mujer Weasley.

- Y Harry?- Ron preguntó mientras comenzaba a mover la varita para podar un arbusto con las orejas rojas. - Supongo que todo bien en Grimmauld Place?.- dijo señalando los demás arbustos dando a entender que ella tenía que hacer lo demás.

- Le dije a Harry que duerma no más ya que anoche lo que menos hicimos fue dormir.- lo dijo tan tranquila y sin que le importé exponerse ante Ron, ya que el mismo se lo busco.- Y la casa desordenada, pero Kreacher me dijo que no me preocupe que comenzaría a limpiar.- sonrio al ver que consiguió su cometido, Ron Weasley ardía de celos. -Hermanito si quieres sacar provecho de situaciones como estas debes primero aprender a no ser tan celoso. - dijo riéndose de la cara de su hermano. - Tu esta mitad y yo la otra- ordeno al muy estilo Molly Weasley. - Terminaremos antes y podré ir a cambiarme para cuando lleguen los invitados.

- Draco!- le grito la chica desde la cama donde estaba sentada. - Ya tranquilo que si tus padres no me mataron al verme llegar tomados de la mano, nadie te hará nada en la Madriguera .- ya tenía media hora esperando que su novio decida que ponerse para ir a la cena con los Weasley y algunos más de la orden de fénix.

- si conoces a Bill Weasley y sabes que Hagrid es un semi gigante verdad?.

- Tu papa era uno de los mortifagos más queridos por quien tu sabes. Y tu mama viene de una línea de magos puros. - le sonrió - ambos me abrazaron y me dieron la bienvenida a esta casa. Y hoy tu mama se emocionó al verme llegar y ella misma me trajo a tu dormitorio. -lo tomo de la mano para atraerlo hacia ella. - mírame Malfoy soy una sangre sucia. Soy tu sangre sucia. - le dio un dulce beso.

- Me encanta ser un traidor a la sangre- susurro aumentando de tono del beso. - Hermione tengo miedo que no me acepten.

- Por favor ya no te preocupes más por ellos. - dijo peinándo su cabello para atrás. -primero ni Hagrid ni Billy ni nadie te hará nada.- Draco había tomado la mano de Hermione y la tenía entre las suyas, estaba nervioso por lo que se venía, sus padres habían sido compresivos su mama fue un amor con Hermione, pero tenia que serlo porque ella sabía que su relación madre e hijo dependía de ellos.

Pero los Weasley y los demás de la orden, lo veían como el mortifago que rapto a Hermione, desde que ella dejo su trabajo apenas término su investigación y declino todas las ofertas que otros departamentos le ofrecieron, todo por quedarse con el en Edimburgo. - Segundo punto y el más importante. - le dio un beso rápido.-Yo ya te elegí Draco Malfoy, y no necesito opiniones de nadie sobre el tema. Aunque hablen yo ya decidí.

- Potter y Weasley me van a mandar a Azkaban por acabar con tu carrera en el ministerio. - sonrió aún no convencido de que su vida estaría a salvo en la Madriguera.

- Mi carrera es la que corro día día junto a ti Draco Malfoy.

- Ya me lo has dicho.- y pudo besar a Hermione una última vez antes que su mama llegue para apurarlos para la cena.

En la madriguera las cosas pasaban tranquilas desde que llegaron todos los invitados, se habían hechos varios grupitos que conversaban animados esperando que Molly Weasley haga el llamado a la mesa. Hermione se reía con Luna, Ginny y Angelina mientras que Draco trataba de hablar con Neville sobre herbologia, por lo menos estar con el Gryffindor lo ayudo a concentrarse en otra cosa que no seas las miradas acompañados con susurros. Desde qué llego sólo Molly Weasley lo saludo con un gran beso y le dio la bienvenida, Pero Ginny fue otra persona con el, lo seguro era que estaba enojada por lo de Hermione, y su mudanza permanente a Edimburgo.

- Malfoy. Quiero hablar contigo un momento.- las palabras de Harry retumbaron en la cabeza del Rubio.

- Disculpa Longbottom. - y siguió los pasos de Harry hacia el patio. - Potter de que quieres hablar?.- preguntó ya desesperado luego de minutos en silencio siguiéndolo.

- Por que le haces esto a Hermione?

- Perdona Pottwr pero no se que le estoy haciendo a Hermione?

- tienes idea todos los puestos que le han ofrecido? Puestos importantes y con buen sueldo, todos rechazados para no hacer nada y vivir contigo.

- Primero se cada uno de los puestos, hasta le dije que el del profeta y el de comunicación eran excelentes. - confeso algo enojado, con Hermione tenían una buena relación en la cual se contaban cada detalle, obvio que sabía todos los puestos. - Conseguí un empleo aquí en Londres, en la zona muggle porque en el mundo mágico aún me ven mal, le dije a Hermione que podíamos mudarnos dejar Edimburgo, ella no quiso Harry. Que querías que haga? Obligarla?

- No quiso? . - suspiro el Moreno acomodando se sus lentes aún circulares, no podía creerlo - pero porque?.

- Por que me encanta vivir en Edimburgo, el ambiente todo es perfecto para lo que quiero. - la voz de Hermione interrumpió y ambos chicos la miraron sorprendidos sin saber desde cuando escuchaba. - Vamos que Molly nos esta llamando a comer y tengo algo importante que decirle a todos.

La mesa de la Madriguera ya estaba llena con las bandejas de comida, al puro estilo Hogwarts toda la variedad que podría existir, sólo quedaban tres puestos libres uno junto a Ginny que era el de Harry y los dos siguientes.

- Necesito hablar con todos ustedes. - Hermione se quedo parada viendo a cada uno de los que estaban en esa mesa, Neville , Luna, los Weasley y sus novias, Hagrid y algunos más de la orden.-Son prácticamente mi familia, y se que están preocupados por mi futuro y bienestar, primero quiero que sepan que no me estoy estacando ni nada por el estilo, el periódico mágico de Edimburgo me contacto hoy en la mañana, el profeta le aviso sobre una gran escritora que vivirá en Edimburgo por un tiempo no definido, así que no estoy desempleada ni tirando mi futuro a la borda como muchos lo estaban pensando. - se dirigió su mirada a Ron, quien directamente le reclamo sobre ese mismo día. - Segundo, y el motivo principal de este viaje era contarles que Draco me pidió matrimonio.- las sonrisa de Ginny Weasley y de otrosb no podía ocultarse. Y comenzaron a felicitar a los novios.

- Yo también necesito decir algo. - Draco añadió después de las felicitaciones -Yo se que muchos dudan de mi. Pero les aseguro que mis sentimientos hacia Hermione son reales. La amo más que a mi propia vida y siempre la cuidare. - tomo la mano de su novia para darse fuerzas. - Hace ya un tiempo decidí irme de casa, tenía que buscar otro lugar para alejarme de mi apellido y de la sombra que me sigue de mi pasado, el destino me hizo encontrar con esa chica de Hogwarts que en secreto siempre me gusto.- parte que sorprendió mucho a Ron y Harry. - Hermione es la fuerza que cada día me dice que mi vida es otra, me hace olvidar malos momentos, gracias a ella soy otro. Espero con el paso del tiempo demostrarlo.

- Bueno Bueno, el motivo de esta reunión por obvias razones cambio. - ahora Molly hablaba y sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Draco y a Hermione. - Tenemos que celebrar que nuestra Hermione esta aquí después de mucho tiempo, esta perfecta y feliz junto a Draco.- abrazo al Rubio dándole la bienvenida a la familia. - ahora si a comer!

**5 años después**

- papi.. Papi..- una niña rubia platinado con una trenza recién hecha saltaba encima de Draco que dormía en el sofá de su nueva sala en Londres. La pequeña no tenía más de 4 años. - Papi despierta!.

- Sally por favor no grites de esa manera. - Hermione bajaba las escaleras con un niño en brazos de 1 año y se notaba ya su barriga de embarazada. El Niño era igual de Rubio que la pequeña, pero tenía los ojos cafés como si madre. - Tu papa esta muy cansado con todo lo del cambio de casa, no puedes gritar así.

- Tu mama tiene razón, no puedes gritar de esa manera. - dijo Draco mientras les hacia cosquillas a su hija provocando risas en vez de gritos. - Buenas noches.. - le dio un beso en la boca a su esposa apenas de sentó junto a el y en la frente a su pequeño Marcus Malfoy.

- Te quedo perfecto todo. - le devolvió el beso.

- Porque no me levantaste al llegar, te hubiera ayudado con el baño de los niños. - se acomodó mejor ya que además de Sally encima de el, ahora Marcus también pedía sus brazos. Los pequeños Malfoy no estaban acostumbrados a estar sin su papa tanto tiempo.

- Te vimos tan dormido, que no quisimos levantarte. - Hermione peino a su esposo y vio a su alrededor. Todo un día afuera y ya Draco tenía listo su nuevo hogar.

- Papi! James tiene muchos juguetes y mi tía Ginny cocina mucho mejor que mama, y el tio Harry nos hizo jugar con chispas que salían de su varita! - término la pequeña Sally con un bostezo.

- Creo que alguien tiene sueño. - cargo a sus dos hijos sin problema junto a su esposa y caminaron directo al primer cuarto de sus hijos, Hermione acomodo a su hijo menor, quien prácticamente dormía desde que se acomodó en los brazos de su padre. Y Draco a Sally. El cuarto de sus hijos por el momento era compartido, ya que para opinión de Hermione eran muy pequeños para tener cuartos separados.

- Pasaron bien donde los Potter?

-Si los niños se divirtieron mucho, Ginny estaba demasiado feliz, me confeso que esperaba la noticia de nuestro regreso a Londres desde que tuvimos a Sally. - ambos se rieron. - Dice que no entiende como hicimos para vivir solos y con dos niños. Y te manda a decir que Sally se parece cada vez a ti.- sonrió el Rubio orgulloso de ese comentario mientras se ponía cariñoso con su esposa.

- Me hiciste falta hoy, te extrañe demasiado... - aumento la intensidad del beso.

- Te amo Draco Malfoy.- Hermione continuo con el beso mientras sentía las manos de su esposo desbotonar su blusa.

- Papi!- la voz de Sally se escucho de nuevo y enseguida se acompaño de pisadas.

Al año de casarse Hermione se embarazó, y el nombre de su primer bebe fue lo más difícil de elegir con Draco , pero ambos acordaron llamarla como esa señora casi mama de los dos en Edimburgo que en cierta forma los unió, por su restaurante o por su forma de mandar a Draco hablar con la chica recién llegada.

Gracias por los reviews y por leerme

Nanda


End file.
